Your Mine
by XxSakura-no-MegamixX
Summary: Pein has had his eyes on a certain Kunoichi for the longest time.He had fallen for her a while ago and had come to accept it.He has seen the way she's treated, and can tell she's d now, he watches as she's abandoned by her friends and left to die.He watches as she swears vengeance and runs e will soon be his, and no one can stop him.Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto
1. Part 1

I watch on as 13 year old Sakura returns from a mission with her team. She seems happy. Than I watch as her own teammates ambush her and leave her for dead on the forest ground.I quickly jump down, keeping my chakra hidden, and check her pulse.

'Hn, strong enough, she should I'll have to keep an eye on her for now until she wakes up.'

I than jump back up onto a tree branch and sit down keeping an eye out for any new chakra signatures in the a few minutes I see her starting to get up.I watch the array of emotions in her , realization, sadness, anger, hate, many emotions all at once.I watch as she makes a promise to herself."I will make them all pay.I will make them all regret turning there backs on me."I simply follow her as she runs I follow her I remember the intensity of determination in her eyes.I smirk to myself and think.

'Once she's strong enough, I'll start sending the members out to get will be mine in due time, all I have to do is wait.'

And with that I jump off to the side and head back to , how I can't wait till the time comes, for her to join, oh how I can't wait.


	2. Part 2

2 years later...

I'm returning from a mission and I'm going at my fastest pace.

'It's been awhile since I last checked on my little Angel.I better check on her, see if she's finally strong enough to join.'

As I'm running I feel a chakra signature behind me and stop in a clearing.I turn around to be met with the very person I was just thinking about.

'Well, that was timed perfectly.'

I start looking her over and find she has changed her looks a also looks more mature.

'If I remember correctly, she was 13 years old last time I saw been 2 years, meaning she is now 15 years old.'

I summon my other bodies and see the flash of surprise on her face.I jump at her with the other bodies and our fight begins.

(P. gonna do the fight scene it is currently 11:40 at night, so I'm surprised I'm awake enough to do this at yeah, back to the story.)

The fight is almost over, I can see her tiring actually surprised at how strong she's gotten, she has lasted longer than almost everyone else I've ever is currently fighting 3 of my bodies and seems to be handling herself.I watch as 1 of my bodies lands a hit and she gets thrown into a tree, only to see that it poofs, and than theres a log in her place, I realize what had noticed the hit coming in and had substituted herself before the hit made contact.I look behind me to see she's attacking from behind.I dodge just as the hit gets close and instead of my head getting chopped off it cuts my attack had left a big puff of smoke and she had taken the chance to disappear.I'm in slight shock that her attack actually made it to I regain my composure I slide my thumb along the cut on my cheek.I stare at the blood and smirk before I lick it off my thumb and drop my hand.I look up still smirking and think.

'The time has finally Angel will finally join me by my side.'


	3. Part 3

As I arrived back at the base I head straight to my soon as I get there, I sit down in my chair and talk into my ring to call in Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, my office now, you have a mission."

Than I sat there waiting for them, a few moments later,I heard 3 knocks on the door.I called.

"Come in."and watched as they walked in front of me.

"Your mission is to obtain Sakura Haruno and bring her back ?"I said.

"Why do we have to bring back a bitch, can't 1 of the other fuckers do it?"Hidan questioned.I sighed and responded.

"You 2 will be retrieving her because I assigned her to you 2.I am the leader of this organization and if I assign you a mission, you will take the to comply will result in severe punishment."I said.I could tell they noticed the hinting of a threat because, they both visibly gulped.I stared both of them down until they replied.

"Hai, Leader-Sama."

"Tch, fine."

" ."

I watched them as they left my they were gone, I leaned back in my chair, and let a smile crawl onto my face as I thought.

'You will be mine soon enough, Sakura...my little Angel.'

I than leaned forward again and resumed my paperwork.

1 week later...

I watched as Hidan and Kakuzu entered my office looking like they just fought an army, not look for a single they were both standing at attention in front of my desk I decided to talk.

"I take it things did not go well?"I questioned.

"Ya think!The little bitch beat us to a pulp, humiliated us in front of an entire village, and than decided to ask us why we were after 's a little devil that would do good in the deepest pits of hell."I simply nodded in understanding.I had expected that she would beat them.I said.

"You 2, retire to your rooms and rest. I'll send out another team to get ."

"Yes!I can finally get some fucking rest!"Hidan exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!"Kakuzu yelled whacking his Kakuzu whacked Hidan, he pulled him out the door while Hidan kept yelling soon as they were gone, Pein let out an annoyed he called in Itachi and they were in front of him, he began.

"I'm assigning you the mission that had previously been assigned to Hidan and mission is to retrieve Sakura Haruno and bring her back ?"They both replied with.

"Hai, Leader-Sama."

"Good, you leave ."I said.

"Hai."

And with that they left without a they were gone, Pein let a dark smirk come across his face.

'If those 2 don't bring her back, then I'll go fetch her 's hard enough waiting for them to come back and wait for news if they failed or succeeded, but now she's also fighting back, making it that much harder for them to retrieve if she isn't with them when they return, then I'll probably snap from waiting for so long and go get her myself.'

He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and thought.

'I will have you, my little Angel...1 way or another.


	4. Part 4

I watched as Itachi and Kisame entered my office limping, bleeding, and gasping for breath while hunched over slightly.I knew immediately that they had fought Sakura.I watched them as Itachi said.

"We retrieved her, Leader-Sama."

"And I see why you wanted her to join. If she hadn't been so focused on Itachi and partially injured already, I wouldn't have been able to knock her out."Kisame added.

"Is this true Itachi?"I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'If she was partially hurt, than that means she still hasn't fully recovered from our fight.'I thought letting a triumphant smirk come to my they couldn't see it because my hands were laced in front of my mouth with my elbows on my desk.

"Hai, seemed to have a harder time moving around as if her leg was injured during the whole fight."Itachi replied.I nodded my head in understanding and said.

"Good, head back to your rooms and ."I ordered them.I watched them walk out of my office and put my hands down fully showing my smirk once they were gone.I created a clone to stay in my office while I teleported to the room Sakura was staying in.I saw her sleeping on her side and smirked.

'She's finally here...'I thought.

I sat on a chair where her back was facing me so she wouldn't see me immediately after she woke up.

20 minutes later...

I watched her as she stirred and started to wake she started looking around I decided to let her know of my presence.

"It seems you have awoken."I told her plainly.

She looked back at me and said my name quietly, just realizing I was there.I stood up looking at her and said.

"Oh, and Sakura...Welcome to the will be my partner and also sharing a room with me."

She looked shocked, than replied.

"Wait, why can't I have my own the 1 I am currently in."She said looking at me pointedly.I smirked inwardly and walked over to her side of the bed.I bent over reaching my hand towards her face and caressing her right cheek softly while I whispered in her other ear.

"You will be sharing a room with me because you are my little are mine and nobody else's. Do you understand?"When I finished I looked in to her eyes.I saw defiance and noticed her make a move to talk back.I quickly shot a glare at her to shut her up and continued on.

"You do not have any say in this are mine and you will stand by my side through you defy me, you will be , do you understand."I said more looked scared and shakily nodded her head.I said "Good."And as quick as lightning, slid my hand from her cheek to her hair, holding it tightly in my fist, making sure she couldn't move her head, and crashed my lips down onto her's making her yelp in surprise.I smirked inwardly, feeling her lips against mine and thought.

'Mine, all mine.I finally have her and if someone so much as looks at her the wrong way, I'll torture them and make them wish they were dead.'

I than noticed her slowly start to kiss back and smirk even wider.I bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp in surprise and I took the chance to plunge my tongue into her mouth, memorizing every single little thing about it, including which areas received the most reaction.I than slid my free hand around her waist pulling her up with me, never breaking the kiss, and teleported us to our room and put her back down on my bed.I than broke the kiss and slid into bed next to her.I took off my cloak flinging it to the side, leaving me in only my pants and bare-chested.I layed down next to her and watched as she snuggled up to my side and rested her head on my chest.I smirked, realizing she accepted her new position as mine, and is actually willing to play along.I decided to let her rest, but in the morning, I will officially claim her as mine and no one can stop me.I put one of my hands under my head and let the other wrap itself around my little Angel.I than slowly start to fall asleep alongside my newly acquired Angel, who I will never let leave me, and who I will never let be taken away from me.


	5. Part 5

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!**

As the warning says, this chapter is mainly smut. If you cannot handle strong sexual themes, this place is not meant for you. Just skip this chapter and move on with your life as if this chapter never existed. As sad as it is, I was born and my mind was raised in the gutter so I've basically lost all signs of any 'innocence' I once had. Thus proven by the fact that I took time out of my life to write this. But anyway, if you can't handle it, pretend this chapter never existed. And if you read it...Well, enjoy yourself.

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!**

* * *

My eyes snapped open when I felt movement next to me.I looked to the side and saw Sakura moving away from me.I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her onto my I nuzzled my face into her silky candy-colored locks.I used my nose to put some of her hair behind her ears and whispered in her ear.

"And just where does my little Angel think she's going?Choose your words wisely for it will determine what I do to you."I saw her shiver slightly and smirked while still nuzzling my face into her hair.

"I was just...getting away from you."She had whispered the last part but I still heard it.

"Oh, wrong choice of words my little Angel."As soon as I said that, I flipped us so I was on top and she was under me.I quickly pinned both her hands above her head with my right hand and leaned down to kiss my lips met her's I bit her bottom lip and plunged my tongue into her moist mouth. After I broke the kiss for air she started squirming under me and fighting my grip on her hands.I steeled my grip on her hands and let my other hand wander to her leg and start caressing the soft skin as my hand went up and she yelled.

"What do you want from me?!"I leaned my head down to her ear and whispered in my velvety smooth voice.

"I want you, Angel.I have wanted you since before you even found out about me.I've wanted you for years and now that your here, nothing is going to stop me from having you."

I pulled back and attacked her lips I was kissing her I was using my free hand to pull down her seemed to realize this because she squeezed her legs together so now I can't pull down her shorts.I realized she's defying me and whispered in her ear.

"I could be doing this a lot harsher than how I am is in your best interest to cooperate or I might just take you quick and hard instead of slow and steady like how I originally I suggest you go along with this because I have waited long enough to have you and as I said earlier, nothing will stop me."I pulled back and looked into her eyes.I saw realization and fright in her eyes. She's realized that I'm not above taking her by force and, she's also scared of the things I could do to her if she continues to defy legs slowly relaxed and so did her arms.I leaned down and kissed her again this time I licked her lip and let a triumphant smirk spread across my face as she opened her mouth.I slid my tongue into her mouth while my hand continued to slide her shorts they were off I brought both my hands to the bottom of her shirt and started tugging it off.I noticed how tense she was and remembered she's a virgin so she isn't used to this.I leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Relax, Angel.I know this is your first relax and I'll make sure you enjoy it."I pulled back and noticed all her muscles were slightly less tense.

'Oh well, good enough for now.'I thought.

Than I continued to slide her shirt off and throw it to the that was done, I took her lips in a passionate kiss while I was currently sliding my own pants down and threw it off to the side.I than pulled back for air and let my eyes roam her body hungrily.I than went back down and took her lips in another kiss as I quickly took off her bra and panties.I than slid my boxers down and put 1 knee in between her legs and nestled myself comfortably at her entrance.I slowly slid my member into her clit until I was fully sheathed inside of her.I looked up into her eyes and was lured into their green depths and kissed her passionately once again.I than started to slowly thrust into her and started setting up a relatively slow pace.I could hear her moans even through the kiss.I slowly pulled my head back from the kissed and started licking, and kissing at a certain spot on her skin.I than sank my canines into the crook of her neck.I heard her gasp and started flowing some of my chakra into her at a steady some of my chakra is flowing in her system, I stop the flow and pull my head back and watch as she heals the bite mark but leaves the mark of my teeth.I smirk and bend down to lick up the blood that spilled down her shoulder, her blood tastes so sweet.I than continue to thrust inside of her and, eventually, we both came to at the same I crumpled on top of her and pulled out of her as I laid down on my side, her back to my chest as I hold her tightly in my arms.I finally dose off to sleep after my final thought of.

'She is finally mine...in every way.'


	6. Part 6

I woke up the next morning with my arms around her sleep she had turned so her hands were on my chest, and her head was resting on my arms.I smirked and noticed her slowly starting to wake up.I watched as her eyes snapped open, and she looked into my Rinnegan.I could see all of her emotions clearly, no matter how good she thought she was hiding eyes flashed from confusion, to fear, realization, shock, than sadness.I saw a few tears stream down her cheek and brought my hand up to cup her cheek and used my thumb to wipe her tears away.I than bent down and pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to her lips.I saw the surprise in her eyes and heard her whisper.

"Why?"I knew what she did I choose her?Why did I do what I did to her last night?Why was I suddenly being so kind?I responded in the simplest way I could.

"Because you are mine, and I refuse to let someone else take you from I have to take care of what's mine, don't I?"I asked at the end sending her a pointed look.I could tell she got the hidden message.

I will fix you, I will help you, I will protect you, in exchange for your loyalty.

She nodded her head in understanding, also signaling that she agreed.I smirked and kissed her again.I pulled back after a few minutes to breathe and decided to set the terms.

"I will train you to become , you must remain at my side at all times, and that includes even when this war is I help you achieve your goals you will continue to be by my side as a lover and a I understood?"I watched as she had a fight with a few minutes she finally responded with a stiff nod and a quite 'Okay'.I smirked and hugged her closer to me while nuzzling my face into her hair.I could tell she was shocked at the show of affection and tensed a few minutes she started to relax and fall asleep once more.I myself was getting drowsy and was happy I was able to make some form of progress in showing her that I actually care.I than dozed off cuddling my little Angel as close as possible.


	7. Part 7

2 years later...

I am currently standing next to my little Angel as we stare down at what used to be Konoha.I bring my arm up and wrap it around her shoulders, than pull her in front of me and rest my head on her shoulder as I whisper in her ear.

"I've helped you with your vengeance, now you hold up your end of the deal."Than I lick her ear.I see her visibly leans back into my chest as I tighten my hold on the past 2 years she has fallen for me and I can tell she no longer fights back, goes against me in anything, or tries to run fact I've caught her saying she loves me in her sleep.I shake my head out of my thoughts and look down at her to see her dozing off into sleep.

'Hm, it seems the destruction of Konoha finally brought her peace.'I thought while nuzzling her.I placed a small, gentle kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Sleep, been a while since you last slept properly."She nods slowly and her eyelids finally close completely.

Ever since Konoha's betrayal, Sakura can't sleep unless she is extremely tired out and even when she does sleep, she's always crying in her sleep.

There are a few who survived the destruction of of the Konoha 12, shizune, the sensies and a few other random ran away swearing they'll take us down and me and Sakura just let them at the last second Sakura and I threw 2 chakra rods and they struck was pinned to a tree by both his he was still dazed I had knocked him out and right now he's on the ground behind me.

When Sakura fell asleep I gently picked her up bridal style and summoned one of my other Pein bodies.I had him pick up Naruto and throw him over his we headed off towards Amegakure.

1 year later...

We have finally won the 5 Great Nations put up a good fight but there wasn't much they could do against the Tailed had killed the Kages and are now splitting up the land between the Akatsuki decided to have each team play as a Kage for a Great and Itachi got Fire Country, Hidan and Kakuzu got Water Country, Sasori and Deidara got Wind Country and Stone Country, while Zetsu and Tobi got all the smaller Countries. Meanwhile me and Sakura will be kind of like the elders and give them permission on certain things.

10 months later...

Sakura gave birth to our new has my hair and Rinnegan but I have a feeling he's going to act a lot like his had gotten married 3 months ago and now we also had a we got married, Sakura took my last had also decided to name our son we have; Pein Ame, Sakura Ame, and Toshi Ame.I'm happy to know that this is my family and no one will ever take them away from me.


End file.
